Love, Lost & Lust
by Unknown Dark Angel
Summary: It’s better to have loved and lost. They broke up years ago, but when she takes a new job that brings her closer to him feelings rush back. She need to get over him and soon because he is dating her best friend. JeffOC, LitaEdgeOC.


Title: Love, Lost & Lust

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: It's better to have loved and lost. They broke up years ago, but when she takes a new job that brings her closer to him feelings rush back. She need to get over him and soon because he is dating her best friend. Jeff/OC, Lita/Edge/OC.

Disclaimer: I own Helena, Veronica, her parents and Aries. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter One: I Do When I Don't.

Helena Skye Chambers was in love once. Once and only once. Never again, she swore off love. The man that she was with rocked her world. They were even going to start a family. She had gotten pregnant and they were set to be married a month after their baby was born. It just didn't happen as they'd planned. The man, Jeff Hardy, was the most caring man she was with. In all honesty, he was the first man she was with and gave herself fully too. When she was only months away from having the baby they dreamed of, she had a miscarriage. Then everything fell apart from there.

---

Helena sighed as she placed her head on the desk.

"Helena Skye Chambers!" someone yelled into her ear, her head popped up like a poptart in a toaster.

"Damn, what the hell do you want?" she looked up into the eyes of current fiancé.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm tired and my _fiancé _is bothering me, that's what!" her voice leaked with venom.

Her fiancé sighed, "Baby, its 3am it's time for you to go to bed. You've been typing all night."

She had been typing, she was a published Author and have been writing novels since she was a teenager. She even did advice columns every Tuesday for a magazine.

"Time for me to go to bed? Why don't you go to bed?"

"Are you stressed because of the marriage?"

"Marriage!" she jumped up in her seat, sending the computer chair rolling into a glass cabinet causing some stuff to shatter and fall. She jumped at the noise but instantly relaxed. "We aren't married yet."

"Don't I know it? I'm kind of glad too." He replied.

"Glad? Trust me, _baby _no one is happier that we aren't then me!"

"Well we will be in two days, don't forget to wear white." He replied, smirking as he exited the room.

A sigh escaped her lips as she walked to the computer chair and rolled it to the computer. She looked down at the glass before shrugging and sitting back in the chair to type her heart out.

----

Birds sung as Helena looked out of the window of the Church tower. She was set to be married today but wasn't happy about it.

"Baby, stop staring outside. You are getting married today." Her mother replied smiled.

"About time too." Replied her little sister, Aries. Aries was 22 and already married with a baby on the way.

"I know that today is the big day, you don't have to tell me. Oh and you don't have to keep saying it because after all, you did choose the day. And the guy. You know arranged marriages aren't my style. Their so…old."

"Please, I bet you and Richard have steamy sex." Aries replied, it was clear that Aries never had gotten along with her 29 year old sister.

Helena's long dark brown hair was set into pinned up ringlets. Her round face had on black eye shadow and lots of mascara with black heavy eyeliner under her eyes. She also was wearing clear lip gloss. She did her makeup herself.

"I still think your sister should have done your make up."

"I know you do, and I think…I did one hell of a good job!" Helena walked to the mirror, her creamy white skin glistened in the light as she stared at her wedding dress, it was white which she hated. It was floor length, big and puffy around her size 4 figure.

"Where is your friend…what's her name?"

"Veronica. She's been my friend for years and you don't know her name."

"Well I know she better get here, because your wedding starts in two minutes."

"No one asked you, Aries."

"You didn't have to."

Helena sighed. A knock on the door was heard. "It's Dad." Their father's voice called.

"I'm dead!" Helena responded.

Her mother huffed and answered the door. "Michael talk some sense into your daughter."

Her father ignored his ex-wife. "Baby, are you ready?"

"Well, dad, I would be ready if I can talk to you alone." Her sister and mother rolled their eyes. "NOW!"

They left the room in silence.

"What is it pumpkin?"

"Dad, no more names of foods and shit. I don't want to marry him."

"Good, because I don't want him to be my son-in-law."

Helena raised her eyebrow. She though her dad liked him. "I thought you liked him."

"Only because he was with you."

"I can't go down there and say I do when I don't."

"Then don't go down there at all." She looked at her father and studied his face. He had blue almond shaped eyes, identical to hers and he had few wrinkles in his creamy white skin. He was serious, she smiled.

"You're the best." She hugged him and then broke away.

"What if someone sees me?" she frowned. "I didn't bring my car."

"Veronica's waiting out the front door."

"You are so the best father in the whole fucking world!" She screamed in delight. "You rock dad!" She ran to the door in her heels almost falling. She stopped and turned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have to leave a note!" she walked

"I'm going to go and make sure no one if by the door or near the front entrance." Her father smiled, kissed her forehead and then proceeded to leave.

Walking to a small desk, Helena took out a sticky note and a pen.

'_Sorry to waste your life and mine, I'm not in love with you. Never have never will be. I can't say 'I do' when I don't. I know you don't feel the same way so go and be happy. We both don't need this. Signed, Runaway Bride xoxo.'_

She took the sticky off the pad and then walked to the door. She shut the door and stuck the note on it, smiling she kissed the note leaving a gloss stain.

She then ran down the stairs, almost tripping a few times and out of the door. True to her father's word, nobody was there to see her leave. As she made her way out of the door, she noticed a red car pulled up front. A big smile was placed on her face as she seen someone leaning on the car. It was Veronica, her best friend. She and Veronica hugged.

"What's up P.I.C?" They liked to call each other that as it was true, they were partners in crime.

"Running away from marrying an asshole who I'm not in love with."

"Than get your ass in the car and we will motor." Veronica got into the drivers side as she got into the passengers, barley seeing anything because of the dress.

----

"So, why do you think you're good for the job?" Helena thought about the question, why was she good for the job? Veronica had gotten her a job interview with her boss as Veronica worked as WWE Diva and the RAW brand needed a General Manager.

"Because, I know how to kick people's asses. I'm funny, sometimes a bitch and I'm really bossy. Though, I think I'm good for the job because even though I'm not experienced. I'm fair."

Vince laughed. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"That is a load of BS. Do you honestly think I'd give the job to someone who doesn't watch wrestling, inexperienced, doesn't know what to do, a best selling author and a runaway bride as America is now calling you."

"Um, yeah?" she wrinkled her eyebrow. "Come on, Vince! I'm friends with Veronica and she can fill me in on everything! Just give me a chance, like temporarily! My advice column job fired me and I don't have anything to write about anymore! I can't secede if nobody will give me a chance. I'm like begging you, please o' please!"

Vince sighed. "One chance, but you'll be a Co General Manager for the time being. You'll be working alongside Coach on trail basis. Okay?"

"Okay!" Helena shook his hand with a smile on her face. She hoped that she could get through this…how hard could it be? Yet, she had no idea what the hell she was getting herself into.


End file.
